Viewtiful Joe's Contest History
Who is Viewtiful Joe? Viewtiful Joe isn't just beautiful, he's viewtiful. He doesn't just kill enemies, he beats 'em all up with style. One day, an average Joe went to the movies with his girlfriend Silvia to watch Captain Blue. Both Joe and Silvia are eventually sucked into the movie itself, and the legend of Viewtiful Joe was born. Viewtiful Joe's plot may be simple in that it's a semi-platformer that involves Joe going through a ton of level to rescue his girlfriend, but the game is much more than that. It's a huge parody that feeds off of a ton of other games and movies, not to mention a game that is damned fun to play. It's both fun and challenging (hard to do in today's games, for whatever reason), and in the center of it all is Viewtiful Joe and his style. The games even features a few hilarious quotes, most notably Hulk Davidson's "Who do you think you are, a 'Mega Man' or something?". It's absolutely hilarious, and Viewtiful Joe has no issues being in the center of it all. "Henshin a go-go, baby!" - Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-3 Summer 2004 Contest - Chaos Division - 5 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (12) Tails, 36102 45.20% - 43775 54.80% * Extrapolated Strength --- 38th Place 19.63% Even though he was a new character in 2004, Viewtiful Joe had everything he needed to make an immediate splash in the contest. He was coming off of a highly acclaimed game, and had a Playstation 2 port being released mere days before his match with Tails, the character who is known for giving free wins to new characters in contests. But thanks to Viewtiful Joe's low sales and the port simply being too recent to have any real effect on the match, Joe found himself getting his ass kicked. Not only did this keep the 5-12 tradition alive, but it proved the weakness of new characters, as well as Cloud/Auron SFF in 2003. Viewtiful Joe will need to release a few more games and increase his sales before he can start doing damage in the contests. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 8 - Fourth Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 4th place, 11991 9.50% - Sonic the Hedgehog, 50042 39.64% - Sub-Zero, 41521 32.89% - Prince of Persia, 22690 17.97% Viewtiful Joe isn't that strong in the first place, but he was placed in a fourpack where he had no chance of doing anything but getting last place. I like the Viewtiful One as a character, but he's going to have a hard time making an impact in these contests. He's just not that strong. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 5 - 22 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 7316 25.65% - (13) Frog, 14305 50.15% - (6) Handsome Jack, 6901 24.20% After six years Viewtiful Joe returns with the expectation of finishing in a distant last place. Instead he surprised the board by not only performing better than expected, but actually took an early lead against newcomer Jack and was able to slowly extend it to take second. Maybe 2007 was a bad year for Viewtiful Joe as he seems to have recovered a bit. Category:Contest Histories